Grasp on reality
by Quirky Individual
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, Quirkless... but what if he had a very subtle quirk comparable to godhood? Starting off minor and becoming as strong as the user wants it to be, but what happens when he doesn't realize just how powerful it is due to years of being put down and self esteem issues? Or does he just not want to abuse his gift? It all starts with the strange feeling of Déjà vu.
1. Déjà vu

**Chapter 1 – Déjà vu**

Do you ever get the feeling that you're in a situation you've witnessed before? Not in an external way like associating a current moment with one you've witnessed in a video game or a movie, more like YOU'VE lived that moment before, word for word and action by action, every movement and subtle twitch in the moment being vaguely familiar. Have you ever felt this phenomenon?

Izuku jumps up from his bed, quicker than intended resulting in him falling off the bed with his pillow following after him, "Izuku, IZUKU! Everything ok dear?" his mother called, a worried tone evident in her voice. "I'm fine mum, just kind of flopped out of bed but on the bright side I'm awake." He gave an unsure smile to his mother who had just rushed through his bedroom floor, hoping that she wouldn't worry too much as that's the last thing he would want her to do. "Alright Izuku," she replied still visibly worried for her son "Now that you're awake though you should probably get ready for school, thankfully you're up right on time." Izuku nodded and got to his feet while noting that his wrist was slightly sore and that it was probably just because he landed on it in an awkward way but deciding that it wasn't a major enough pain for him to complain.

As he had his breakfast Izuku attempted to remember the dream that had caused him to wake up so suddenly… Nothing, just a blur in his mind that he wasn't going to be able to decipher anytime soon, oh well maybe he'll be able to think about it more later at school. Speaking of school, even if he had a head start this morning at this rate it may as well have been for nothing as he left at almost the same time as usual. He usually walks to his middle school and today was no different, well, it wasn't different in the sense of walking to school but something felt off about today, Izuku had a vague feeling about something but he didn't really know what it was… _"Strange,"_ he thought to himself as he walked onwards looking at the other people walking around him along the usual route he's used to make his way to school. He froze. Blinking quickly as he stared into the crowd, _'What the hell?'_ he started focusing on each individual as little blue… _things_ radiated from them, Izuku didn't know what was happening so he closed his eyes and rubbed them hoping that after doing so his question would be answered and when he looked back, nothing, _"Ugh honestly I_ ' _m probably still half asleep it couldn_ ' _t have been anythi-WAIT"_ He jumped up quickly again and reached for his hero notebook instinctively, stopping himself just as he put his bag down to reach inside, _"EH? Why the heck did I stop, hmm… I feel like something should've hap-"_ he didn't even finish his thought when it was interrupted by the sudden sounds of screaming and crashes could be heard and in the very direction that he had been looking to, a massive man with a slightly weirdly shaped head and brown dreadlocks became at least the size of a house on top of the train tracks, _"A villain, eh? It's too early for this but still…"_ Izuku finished reaching into his bag while brushing the weird feeling he had felt just before the villain attack began and ran into the crowd that had gathered to watch the ensuing battle, listening into other people's conversations to piece together what had occurred before his arrival. "Turning into a monster? What a crazy quirk! What did he do?"  
"Tried to steal a purse and started rampaging when he got cornered" Izuku observed as the No. 7 pro hero: Kamui Woods started to apprehend the villain, he started saying something but from the distance between the top of the rails and where he was standing, Izuku couldn't really hear it. What he did pick up on was that Kamui was preparing to unleash an Ultimate Move "Here it comes, his "pre-emptive bindi…" and for the third time today (although this was the first time he hadn't done so himself) Izuku was interrupted by a shout that COULD be heard from where the crowd was, "CANYON CANNON!" As another gigantification user appeared, "Today's my debut! Pleased to meet you all! You can call me Mt. Lady!"  
"A HERO DEBUT?!" Izuku shouted, quickly opening his notebook and roughly sketching the newly introduced hero as quickly as possible for him, "Gigantification, huh? It'sACommonAndQuitePowerfulQuirk,ButCouldTheThreatOfPublicPropertyDestructionLimitIt'sUse?" He mumbled, he muttered quickly, causing a mixture of confusion, fear and awe to a few people around him as he moved on to writing observations about the hero and continuing his already delayed walk to school.

School had been eventful… but just like usual it'd been for all the wrong reasons, from being called out by his teacher for wanting to go to UA which led to him being laughed at by his class and absolutely tormented by his childhood friend turned bully Katsuki Bakugou all the way to the aforementioned bully throwing away Izuku's hero analysis book for the future No. 13 out of the window after turning it into a mini bonfire thanks to his quirk: Explosions. Honestly though, now that he was alone walking back home Izuku couldn't be truly angry at Kacchan (The childhood nickname he had made for Katsuki when they were still friends) sure he had destroyed on of Izuku's pride and joys but except for the pages on the newly debuted Mt. Lady, Izuku had committed most entries to his memory and sure he'd continually called him Deku (A nickname given to Izuku by Kacchan meaning 'Useless' due to Izuku's lack of a quirk) while telling him to 'Pray for a quirk in the next life while talking a swan dive out of the window" but at least he hadn't been physically assaulted today. Who knows, maybe he might make it back home without any major injuries today. Unfortunately for him this hope was shattered almost instantly, as Izuku felt something grab him and force itself down his throat, something slimy and thick, absolutely disgusting. "Don't worry, I'm just hijacking your body." Izuku heard someone, something, say in a voice that was already akin to coherent squelching but was uncomfortably muffled as his ears were overtaken and filled with the slime, "It'll only hurt for a few more seconds, then it'll all be over kid." Izuku tried to scream but ended up making the situation worse for himself and as he slipped into unconsciousness, his vision became blurred by the return of the strange blue specks he'd seen earlier, overwhelming him, and he heard a faint "I am here" but by that point it was too late for Izuku…

* * *

Do you ever get the feeling that you're in a situation you've witnessed before? Not in an external way like associating a current moment with one you've witnessed in a video game or a movie, more like YOU'VE lived that moment before, word for word and action by action, every movement and subtle twitch in the moment being vaguely familiar. Have you ever felt this phenomenon?

Izuku jumps up from his bed, quicker than intended resulting in him falling off the bed with his pillow following after him, "Izuku, IZUKU! Everything ok dear?" his mother called, a worried tone evident in her voice. "I'm fine mum, just kind of flopped out of beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-" he froze, droning on and on as he thought about the familiarity of the current events, _"What the hell is happening?!"_

* * *

 **Hi all of you that stumble upon this fic, it's my first one in general so hopefully this chapter was at least decent. I don't really have a plan for it to be completely honest with y'all and so the updates may be kind of spaced apart until I decide to either continue the story or at the very least make a plan for it. Will update any tags and stuff as n** **ecessary.**

 **Thanks again y'all.**


	2. Redux

**Chapter 2 – Redux**

"-eeeeeed" Izuku snapped out of his trance, mind racing trying to comprehend what that dream was. It felt so real. He remembered the feeling of the slime villain forcing his way down his throat, the taste, oh god just the memory of it threatened to make him throw up onto his poor mother who had rushed into his room and, thankfully for him, hadn't witnessed Izuku having a mental block. _"Ok…so. That dream felt waaaaay too real... I'm wondering what the hell's going on right now"_ he tried to get up, cutting off his mother slightly who had started muttering something about how Izuku should be more careful, a familiar sore feeling pounding against his wrist, but it felt familiar in a way that Izuku couldn't quite put his finger on. He still felt fuzzy from the drop off of his bed and slightly lightheaded from the dreams conclusion. "-chool. Thankfully you're up right on time." he had only managed to catch the last part of his mothers' sentence but felt that he had understood the gist of it even with the limited context, he nodded at her and got ready to leave.

As he had his breakfast Izuku made a struggle to remember more of the dream that had caused him to wake up so suddenly. "Well… the last thing I remember, or at least the thing I remember most clearly was the villain that," he shuddered slightly, trying to forget that godawful feeling while he started leaving for his commute, intentionally dropping the subject. "Kacchan burned my hero notes but that isn't a big deal, oh but there was that hero debut… I can't remember the details too well though." As he continued walking and trying to remember the details of the debut his brain seemed to have made up, a flash of blue light filled his vision and he returned to the moment he witnessed the scene, the gigantification villain with a weird head and dreadlocks appearing suddenly on top of the tracks, the crowd that had gathered, Kamui woods and the debut. His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden sounds of screaming and crashes could be heard, he looked over to the rail roads shocked out of the memory of his dream by a villain attack. "MT. LADY! THAT WAS HER NAME!" He exclaimed as he realised what was happening around him, looking up he paled when he saw the villain. A weirdly shaped head, brown dreadlocks and about the size of a house… but he didn't even have the time to process it as he went to go join the quickly forming crowd that had gathered to watch was happening and pulling out his notebook which, he noted, was intact.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Izuku, in a nearby alleyway a slender woman with waist length blonde hair who'd heard him _"The fuck? How'd the kid know that name?"_ she thought, deciding against following the kid to question her and put on a purple domino mask, _"Weirdness aside this is it, this is the moment I've trained for, the debut. Of Mt. Lady!"_ she shouted internally, to pump herself up for the fight ahead while deciding against following the kid.

* * *

"Turning into a monster? What a crazy quirk! What did he do?"

"Tried to steal a purse and started rampaging when he got cornered" Replied Izuku instinctively.  
"Tried to steal a purse and started rampaging when he got cornered" Replied another bystander at the same time.

Izuku's eyes widened as another flash had come and gone, this time seeming to inform him of what the other bystander was about to say. Suddenly he clutched his head as he felt a sharp pain ring inside of it and his vision was filled by those same blue specks he'd seen in his dream, noticing through the pain that they only seemed radiate off other people in what almost looked like an ethereal afterimage like figure, however these occurred just before the person moved, with them tracing the afterimage's every movement almost directly after. Izuku couldn't really focus on his analysis on what was happening as the pain became excruciating, so he looked away towards the nearest bench. _"FUCK… Ok. Ok. Try to calm down Izuku, goddamn it, why is this so painful?!"_ he clutched his head harder and attempted to weave his way out of the crowd onto a nearby bench, "Ok, so whatever the HELL that dream was its slowly coming back to me," he murmured to himself in a desperate bid to keep himself sane and not scream, "those, blue things. I dunno what they are but I vaguely remember something similar in the dream, but how'd I deal with it?" Izuku unconsciously clasped his eyes shut and rubbed them, forgetting about the crowd, the specks and every other strange occurrence that had happened all morning. In that instant everything screeched to a halt, whatever he'd just done had caused his head to go from feeling like his brain was being crushed to just a simple headache, a much more normal and humanly manageable pain. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, breathing deeply to catch his breath and calm his nerves but keeping his eyes shut tight for fear of what would happen if he opened them.

He stayed like that for what felt like forever but was only around 10 minutes, the background noise of the fight having died down and being replaced with the sound of sirens signalling the polices arrival at the scene to arrest the villain and at this point Izuku made the decision to brave whatever came next. One eye open. All fine. Second eye open. Also, ok. "Good," He sighed to himself. Got to his feet and scanned around to the crowd that had only just started to disperse, "No more blue things, also good…I have no clue what that could've been though," he got up and continued on towards his school slowly so as to not fall over due to still feeling a bit weak after whatever THAT incident was. A realisation hit him as he approached the school gate though, "Wait a moment… no…it couldn't be… My… Quirk?" Izuku stopped before entering through the gates and burst into laughter, causing a bit of distress and confusion to the other students that were watching him, "HA, Oh God Izuku this is it, you've finally lost it," he slowed down as he almost lost his balance due to laughing so hard, _"It couldn't be a quirk, I'm clearly just tired, I know it's been 10 years since I was diagnosed as Quirkless, the odds of getting one at 4 once diagnosed as such is immensely small but to develop one 10 years after the fact? Nah it's unheard of…"_ he arrived in his classroom ready for another torturous day of school.

School had been eventful, but for the entirety of it he hadn't been able to shake the feeling he felt that his dream and everything else that'd happened today had also been a major part of his dream, during school he'd been called out by his teacher for wanting to attend UA. Just like the dream. Kacchan had taken and destroyed his book. Just like the dream. Izuku knew he needed to tell someone, probably his mother as she'd be the most likely person to believe him or at least help him realise that it was physically impossible to have developed one. But wait. Izuku felt a strong sinking feeling rise from his gut as he was reminded of the ending of the dream, the actions that had lead him to fall on the floor and unceremoniously ending the dream. He scanned his surroundings and realised what was about to happen. A blue flash washed over him and Izuku saw himself from an outside perspective as his fear was confirmed. The slime villain, in all its puke green, horrific glory. It snuck up on him, starting off with what could only be described as it's right arm (an anatomical assumption created due to his arms being more akin to tentacles than hands) wrapped around Izuku and reached down into his throat. It was instantly game over for him from that very moment. Izuku stared at the scene dumbfounded, whether it was a quirk or some sort of strange hallucination he didn't really care, in that moment he accepted whatever the hell it was and tried to formulate a plan when suddenly, a booming voice was heard above his own muffled screams and Izuku looked up. "I AM HERE!". All might. Izuku dropped whatever plan had started hatching in his head and came up with a new one. Survive until All might arrived.

* * *

 **Hi again y'all, an update for you. So one thing that I feel I need to mention again. I don't have much in terms of a plan for this fic. Anyway, what I kinda do a plan for was Izuku's quirk…which I quickly realised would be very similar to how the Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles acts, so yea… I'm still planning to go through with it and not change too much in that department except, obviously, for the fact that it can't affect Ether due to the fact that the MHA world isn't made up of this particle kinda thing present in Xenoblade although the blue specks are basically that, Ether, just that they only exist as part of Izuku's quirk and so only he can see them/control it. Hopefully y'all enjoy it though and any suggestions for its name will be considered as I don't have a concrete idea on what to call it, one idea I did have was Governance since [in Xenoblade] the Monado "Governs" or controls Ether to the users will. I won't mention currently what the Monado can do/which of it's powers I decide to give Izuku but I hope it turns out ok and if you already know then I hope it's a good enough premise for you.**

 **Anyway, I don't know when the next update will be because of this lack of knowing where I'll go with this but I hope you look forward to it.**


	3. First Change of Fate

Chapter 3: First Change of Fate

Izuku didn't realise that the vision would fade as quickly as it did, he had hoped for a bit of extra time to plan his actions in all honesty but when he was suddenly dropped out of the blue haze with a slight bit of head pain he was sure had already cleared up earlier, realisation struck. He didn't have a solid plan other than survival. _"Ok Izuku. You know what's about to happen, granted, you don't know How you know but you do,"_ he slowly started to speed up, with the intent of arriving quicker than he had done in the vision, _"first things first, it seemed like the villain had noticed me earlier and planned on encountering me here, so If I can arrive quicker he may have to reconsider his own plan."_ He finally arrived at his destination and went on a little further, a tentacle of slime shot up from the manhole cover he had run past which was quickly followed by the rest of the villain looking a bit shocked that he had missed. Izuku concentrated and focused on bringing about another vision as he was suddenly overtaken by a blue light formulating a plan based on what he would see. [The villain looked shaken, surprised at missing but quickly recovered and shot out its left tentacle in a straight lunge while his right approached from below in an attempt to cover Izuku's options] Izuku blinked quickly, _"I should run straight and if I get the right timing I can dodge to my right to avoid both tentacles."_ The villain recovered from his shock and threw a straight lunge with its left tentacle, its right one sneaking up low against the floor as Izuku burst into a full sprint towards the villain, he managed to dodge the tentacle coming towards him and was hoping that his opponent would be shocked just enough to make it to the nearby alleyway but as he looked towards the villain he noticed that a smile had formed on its face. "Impressive moves boy," it snarled with a mixture of anger at being defied and what almost seemed like joy, "yes you'll make a great disguise with an agile little body like that." It stretched it body and was still able to catch Izuku, forcing its way down his throat again, _"Damn it, I thought I could make it._ HELP!" It was all he managed to shout without allowing much of the villain into his body, hoping that he had not only stalled just enough, but that his scream had alerted the advancing No. 1 hero to his location. He closed his eyes, hoping, praying that it worked. At that moment Izuku heard it, a loud metallic clang, his whole body shifted signifying that the slime villain was turning around to face the noise. "I AM HERE" the unmistakable voice shouted, Izuku would've smiled if it wasn't as hard to do while submerged in thick, viscous fluid.  
"TEXAS-" All Might pulled back his fist, "SMAAAASH!" and let the energy flow through as he punched the villain, the air around the three of them became harsh, almost cutting into Izuku as he finally became unconscious.

Izuku rustled around on the floor a bit as he felt his face get slapped continuously but in a rather gentle way, "Hey, Hey, HEY KID!" All Might called out as the small child started to wake up. "THANK GOODNESS, THOUGHT I'D LOSE YOU THERE! I APOLOGISE FOR GETTING YOU INVOLVED IN MY VILLAIN HUNT YOUNG...?" Izuku sat up and quickly realised All Might himself was talking to him, "AHHH, umm… Midoriya. M-M-My name is I-Izuku Midoriya, All Might S-Sir. Thank you for saving me," Izuku quickly ran to his bag to get his notebook, "WAIT SIR! Please can I H-Have your Autogra-AHHH YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT!" He started bowing quickly, as the shock of finally meeting his idol sunk in even though he'd technically seen him in person due to whatever that power was. All Might had started to crouch, charging up a jump as his laughter died down, "WELL THEN, UNTIL NEXT TIME!"  
"WAIT I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Izuku didn't want to risk losing this chance so he reached out and held on for dear life as they soared through the air. "RELEASE ME, OH WAIT YOU'LL DIE…HANG ON AND WE'LL GET YOU TO A SAFE LOCATION." All Might Shouted over his shoulder to the stowaway. After another minute or so of basically flying, the duo landed on top of a roof. "I'm sorry All Might sir, but I needed to ask you something," He clamped his eyes shut, "CAN SOMEONE WHO IS BASICALLY QUIRKLESS STILL BE A HERO?" Izuku opened his eyes and looked up, his face shifting from hopeful to shocked and a little bit worried at the sight. Where All Might had been standing, a skeletal man shorter than the No.1 hero stood. His arms looking like thin sticks as did his legs, his hair spiking back with 2 longer clumps falling one each to both sides of his face as smoke dissipated around him. "Sorry kid… I didn't wanna reveal this form but… I'm All Might." The man proceeded to explain his state, showing Izuku the wound on his chest and how he got it (while leaving out certain classified details). "About what you asked me, Basically Quirkless? Do you mean it's an almost useless quirk or you don't know what it does? Because honestly kid, in both scenarios I'd have to say it may be too hard a feat to accomplish unless you work extremely hard as you'd be working powerlessly or with 10 years of experience to catch up on. Sorry kid." Izuku stood there shellshocked, "I think I've just awoken the power today sir…I'm still entirely unsure if it WAS a power…but let me tell you, I WILL work hard to achieve this dream." Izuku smiled, looking up at his idol who's own lips had pulled up at the side forming a smile, "Good, Good, With conviction like that I'm sure you'll go far." Izuku tried to say something but his vision was overtaken unwillingly by blue again, this time for only a flash but all the necessary information had been conveyed, "-et you dow-"  
"SIR!" Izuku interrupted, "There's going to be an attack downtown, my friend is caught up in it… THE SLIME VILLAIN ESCAPED!" All Might sat there in shock, trying to process the information given to him, "But kid, I have the bottle with the villain in right here." He patted the ground where he swore he had placed the bottle. Nothing. He looked up, visibly shaken.  
"Fuck."  
"Fuck." They both said in unison as they made their way down the building.

Chaos was reigning in town as screams were heard, explosions occurred, and fires roared. There was a perimeter secured around an alleyway by some heroes to impede any citizens being caught up in the struggle, they couldn't do much else as none of their quirks were suited for this situation, so they just stood there as the young spiky haired blond boy has being held by the villain. Izuku and All Might (still in his powered down form) arrived at the scene but Izuku didn't wait for anyone to act, he'd seen the outcome already and his legs had shifted into maximum gear towards the villain as he heard some of the present hero's shouting for him to stop. "Not you again kid, you had your chance, and anyway, this meatbag actually HAS a quirk." Izuku ignored it, flinging his bag at it and clawing his way through the slime to get to Kacchan, something clicked inside of him as the blue specks he hadn't even noticed appear stopped coming from the people around him, instead, his hands seemed to be covered with a layer of similar specks with the only difference being these were a deep purple and seemed almost like an aura around his hands. Izuku kept trying to detach the slime from his 'Friend' as he found it to become easier for him to do so, Katsuki saw his sudden power boost and looked at him in shock, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING YOU USELESS DEKU?!" he screamed as his mouth became slightly less covered by the slime. Izuku looked up, his eyes tearing up, "You, You looked like you needed saving." Another explosion was heard but this one came from behind the fight, followed by a strong burst of wind, "I'M SORRY YOUNG ONES, I SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT A PRO SHOULD ALWAYS BE READY TO RISK THEIR LIFE! DETROIT SMAAASH!" All Might hit the ground with his fist, causing shockwaves and the wind to pick up while sending the villain flying and changing the weather.

Afterwards, the heroes all surrounded Izuku, angry about how he had recklessly jumped in to save Kacchan but grateful to a certain degree that he had bought enough time for All Might to arrive, thankfully they hadn't seen the aura around his arms or he would have been reprimanded and possibly detained for illegal quirk usage, whereas Katsuki received only praise for being brave aswell as having a heroic quirk without even a single mention of the destruction he himself had caused with said 'Heroic Quirk'. As Izuku was walking away , he was approached by Bakugou, "OI, DEKU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO US ALL ABOUT BEING QUIRKLESS,DON'T THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT SHIT YOU PULLED WITH THE PURPLE LIGHTSHOW BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I DIDN'T NEED YOUR FUCKIN HELP…" Izuku looked up, expecting much work and as Kacchan turned around to leave Izuku swore he could hear him say, "But thanks anyway…"  
"That was unexpected…" Izuku said out loud to no one in particular as he kept on walking. " I AM HERE!" All Might sprinted out from another road and in a puff of smoke reverted to his powered form, "Kid, I have a proposal for you, you asked me about being a hero and I am here to tell you that YES," Izuku froze and dropped to his knees while clutching his chest as tears began to fall from his eyes, though this time it wasn't because of another vision. "YOU CAN BE A HERO!" All Might exclaimed, looming over the boy on the floor.


	4. You Will Know My Name

Chapter 4: You Will Know My Name

Izuku was laid in his bed, he'd arrived back home about 10 minutes prior and after greeting his mother, who informed him that she was preparing dinner, he dragged himself to his room so that he could piece together what had happened that day and what he would inform his mom.

All might, or his non-powered up civilian form Toshinori Yagi, helped the green haired boy up after he stopped crying and proceeded to explain his quirk, One for All, and how it could be passed on. 'The first person cultivates the power and passes it onto another, the next refines it and passes it on again. In this way those crying out to be saved and those with brave and true hearts link to form a crystalline network of power!' is what he told Izuku and informed him that his training to become the next vessel would begin at Dagobah Municipal Beach on the following day. Before they split paths for the day Toshinori mentioned something that had reminded Izuku of the other predicament of his, 'As I've told you, One For All is a transferrable energy stockpiling quirk at heart, however it has one more aspect to it. The way its power is used changes from user to user.' Izuku had stared at him with a look of confusion to which Toshinori said, 'To put it simply, depending on the users pre-existing quirk, the way One For All works will change. For example, if a person with a Fire type quirk had all for one then what may change would be the intensity or control of the fire they emit, HELL, it might even change how the quirk itself works at a fundamental level such as what part of the body can emit the flames or even awaken a new power such as absorbing flames from an external source. I'd say this could be an issue due to how unpredictable it could be but for a Quirkless boy like you I already know how it'll manifest. YOU'LL END UP LIKE ME!' Toshinori threw his head back and spread out his arms in a dramatic pose, then looked back down to Izuku, 'After all… I was Quirkless too before gaining this power.'  
…

. . .

'WHAT!?' Izuku shouted, he didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that One for All was such an unpredictable force or Toshi-No. All Might's admission to being Quirkless himself. Izuku had to sit down…'Umm… Toshinori-san… I-I… I may actually have a quirk, just that I didn't know about it and honestly sir? It's already really unpredictable as it is…'  
'Ah yes you did hint at this, would you like to explain Young Midoriya?' Toshinori replied.  
'Certainly sir…Once I've figured it out myself. It seems to have manifested yesterd- well…today but IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN!'  
'Easy there kid, don't worry about it. We'll have plenty of time to figure it out as we train and it's not like I was going to give you my power today or anytime soon to be completely honest. Your body. This isn't gonna sound good kid and theres no other way to put it but you ain't physically ready, not yet anyway, so even if your quirk is unpredictable right now, we can work on it before I even think about handing the burden of One For All.' He calmly explained.  
'Ok, thank you sir. So, you said to meet you tomorrow then?'  
'That's right kid,' Toshinori smiled to him, 'Tomorrows gonna be your first step to heroism! IZUKU MIDORIYA, THE WORLD WILL KNOW YOUR NAME!"  
And with that, they parted ways.

"Izuku! Dinners ready!" Called Inko, Izuku's mother.  
"Coming!" The greenette called back. He sat up on his bed and breathed in deeply, _'This is it Izuku, you need to tell her about what's going on, the best way would be to show her but hoping that something substantial occurs that can be predicted, IF, I can even trigger a vision in the first place, is highly unlikely so I'd rather not bet only on that happening. Luckily for me, Kacchan said something about seeing an aura around me so it seems like whenever I activate that other ability that I did during the fight I at least gain a visible glow'_ Izuku closed his eyes and focused on trying to replicate what he felt during the fight. First, he reopened his eyes to see a faint blue light, seemingly made up of large specks or particles, filled the corners of his vision, _'Ok, I've managed this, and it doesn't seem to be a vision too so I'm still in full control. Gotta remember to write this down later.'_ Next he focused on strengthening his fists, as that seems to have been the effect it had on him during the fight and the blue specks became a more solid, slightly purple, aura concentrated on his fists. _'Ok. At least I can manage this.'_ He thought, but as soon as he did so, his arms started shaking violently and he had to stop using his quirk before it got worse. "FUCK!" he exclaimed, waiting a moment to see if his mother had heard him, "It's too unstable, I wonder why it's like this now, there's gotta be something I'm doing differently." Izuku sighed and started heading for the dining room, this would still be the best way to show it off as it was the only proven method of his quirk being active that he had available at the moment.

They had been sat at the table for about 5 minutes in complete silence, both with a bowl of Katsudon sitting infront of them, completely untouched.  
"Mom?" Izuku was the first to break the silence, "You know how I was diagnosed as Quirkless?"  
Inko's heart dropped at the mention of the event, which had affected her almost as much as it had done so for her baby boy but for different reasons, "Yes Izuku, What's up?"  
"Well, what are the chances of misdiagnosis? N-NOT TO ASSUME THAT THE DOCTORS DIDN'T DO THEIR JOB CORRECTLY OR ANYTHING!" Izuku went a deep shade of red and had to stop himself from mumbling, "Or, maybe. The chances of being a late bloomer?"  
Inko sat there in shock at what her son, her little baby boy who had grown up with the assumption of being Quirkless and treated horrendously, had just insinuated. "A-Are Y-You trying to tell me…" she paused to look him in the eyes before almost whispering, "that you've developed you're quirk?"  
Izuku looked down, a few seconds went by before he nodded. It was almost too much for Inko who started laughing happily while tears streamed down her face, "Oh Izuku! I'm so happy… when? HOW? OhTheresSoManyQuestionsShouldWeCallYou'reDad?He'dLoveToHearItIBetHe'dBeSoProud…" Inko mumbled continuously, a habit she had picked up from her husband, Hisashi Midoriya, which was picked up by their son too. Speaking of Izuku he'd also started to cry uncontrollably and stood up to go and hug his mom. The crying continued for almost an hour and Izuku explained how he had found out about the quirk, from the dream/premonition to the purple aura, which he showed off but had to turn off as he had done earlier but left out the meeting with All Might. They had even called his Father for the first time in months and he was just as excited as they were, telling them that the first chance he got, he'd come and visit. All in all it had been a resounding success and now Izuku rested up for the day to come.

 _Izuku woke up as he felt like he had fallen off his bed_ _"Ow."_ _He moaned, opening his eyes, only to see an infinite void of seemingly nothingness_ _"Where the hell am I?"_ _he said, his voice sounding slightly muffled. Izuku sat up, not knowing what to do, when suddenly the void seemed to be filled with a harsh white light and he covered his eyes as it faded into a more calming blue, "The Monado is a Divine Sword capable of disturbing the very fabric of existence. Of both the material, and immaterial. Find your monado, the true monado…" a voice could be heard saying, but just as quickly as it arrived it left and a light started to become brighter and brighter as an object seemed to appear. Izuku couldn't tell what it was exactly, but he tried to reach out and grab it, only to be overtaken by the light._

Izuku woke up with a jump as he fell off of his bed, "Again, for real this time," He thought as he patted himself and stood up. It was 5 a.m. on Saturday, around 3 hours earlier than he would usually be up. He sneaked into the living room after preparing himself and left a note for his mom explaining where he had gone, although he had just said that he had gone to meet up with some friends to prepare for upcoming trial exams in preparation for the entrance exams which wasn't a complete lie. "10 months to prepare, good. That gives me enough time to get used to my own quirk and maybe ill even be able to get a grasp on Dagobah Beach. It couldn't be too bad right?


	5. Chapter 5 - UPDATEHIATUS

Chapter 5: UPDATE Chapter Text

 **Hi y'all , just wanted to bring a bit of an update. I've been quite busy recently with college and preparing for exams so that's affected a lot of things for me, one of which being this fic. I haven't had much time to write it as I'd been doing up until now, that being by having a vague-ish plan for each chapter and general continuity. However, I've kind of lost a decent amount of motivation to continue this currently due to a mix of whats going on irl, crappy planning and difficulties incorporating xenoblade aspects in so I've decided to put this on hold for a while. I still plan to write some other fics but they'll be a lot slower and, hopefully, better planned/scheduled.**

 **Anyway, i apologise again for this and if/when i continue this I'll delete this update.**

 **Thanks everyone who read up until this point and i hope that whatever i decide to write instead piques your interest as well.**

 **[Added when uploaded to ]**

 **Hi yall, It's me. Been a while honestly. So basically what happened was that my laptop died and I got a new one, I forgot my login to here and had no way to reaccess it so I decided to move to AO3 and now i managed toaccess this account again [YAY] , I wrote 2 and a half more chapters for this fic but ended up dropping it as stated above. I've uploaded those chapters here for anyone interested to see them but remember, i may not pick this backup for a while or at all... sorry.**

 **What i DID do was start another fic series that i'll post both here and on AO3 with a bit more of a relaxed schedule considering how busy i am currently with real life. Anyway, thanks to thoe that read this fic and i hope you continue reading any other ones i may write.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Rewrite update

Hi Y'all! I know it's been a while since I uploaded an update for either one of my stories! Truth be told, I kinda forgot about and focussed on uploading mainly on AO3, sorry. In the space of the year that I did this, I wrote more on both fics... and then promptly decided to rewrite them to improve them or thrw them into different directions. This update is to inform anyone who was invested in either Improvise. Adapt. Overcome; or Grasp on Reality, that the rewrites that I've been working on will be uploaded here as separate works, with the originals being deleted within the next few days as they were basically non existant here anyway. I hope that you continue to read the rewrites once I'm done uploading them!


End file.
